<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i DO what i WANT by asherall</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011681">i DO what i WANT</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall'>asherall</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>concepts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>i DO what i WANT - KIRA ft. Hatsune Miku (Song)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Gen, Wordcount: 100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asherall/pseuds/asherall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>loosely inspired by the song i DO what i WANT (KIRA).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>concepts [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2051697</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i DO what i WANT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">She was sick of playing their games and sitting in the prison that they had constructed. Their web of lies, all telling her what to do - making her a pawn in their game so that they could run the world the way that they wanted to.</p>
<p class="p1">She didn't realize it at first; a young, naive politician taking an opportunity for everything she had ever wanted. They pulled all of the strings for her.</p>
<p class="p1">She realized that a year ago and kept up a facade of naivety.</p>
<p class="p1">Today was the day she would take it off and do what she wanted.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxAo9E7OOCk">the song</a>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>